


The Soul of Discretion

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: All the Stars Lead Me to You: One-shots from the Issala Adaar/Josephine Monitiliyet Romance [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Healthy Relationships, Protectiveness, Vivienne as a mentor, Vivienne positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Vivienne gives Issala advice about her budding relationship with the Inquisition's Ambassador and the best way to protect her. Josephine is annoyed with it.
Relationships: Female Adaar/Josephine Montilyet, Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Issala Adaar/Josephine Montiliyet
Series: All the Stars Lead Me to You: One-shots from the Issala Adaar/Josephine Monitiliyet Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	The Soul of Discretion

Josephine sparkled, more polished and elegant than any of the nobles crowding her. Her hair glinted like spilled ink, arranged in gentle, polished curls. Slender fingers caressed the air as she gestured warmly. Her laugh cut through the air like music.

They said the Inquisitor was smitten. They were right. Issala could watch Josephine all day from her perch above the great hall. “Inquisitor.” Vivienne drawled impatiently. “Do pay attention. The Marquis of Salmont is…” 

Not her problem, she almost replied, but Issala held her tongue. “In debt to Lady Arlette, but continues to love to gamble recklessly, even if he is currently betting only chickens.” 

Vivienne made a muted noise of approval, but Issala was captivated by the sight of the sun falling on Josephine’s golden dress. Her breath caught in her throat. 

“My dear, if you wear that expression so openly at the Winter Palace, the whole world will know of your affection.” Vivienne counseled. 

“And what, exactly, is the matter with that?” Issala asked, resting her head in her hand and leaning over the railing, watching as Josephine spun elegantly from one noble to the other.

“It puts a target on her back.” Vivienne declared bluntly. “And one on your heart. Weakness is blood in the water, Inquisitor. You must never be seen as weak.” 

She must never be weak. She must never say or do the wrong thing. She must never, ever be a person, with thoughts and fears and feelings. As if sensing the rebellious tilt of her thoughts, Vivienne sighed. 

“Discretion is best.” She advised, a teacher giving an unruly pupil yet another lecture. “She is not like us, Inquisitor. Your ambassador is a skilled player of the game but she…” 

Vivienne’s expression softened for the briefest instance behind the book she held. Issala wondered if she was thinking of her own lost lover. “She is not like us. We are living weapons and yet she bears only the might of her pen and charisma. She could be struck down at any moment in this dangerous world.”

Soft. Gentle. Lovely. No staff calloused hands, no scars and burns. Better creatures could love Josephine, softer ones, sweeter ones. She could do better than a Vashoth mercenary apostate who waded through blood to get to where she was. 

“If someone wants to harm her, they would have to get through me.” Issala promised. 

“Her best armor is secrecy.” Vivienne decreed. “For the love of Andraste, my dear, cherish her. But be discreet.”

Issala hunched her shoulders and stalked off, muttering under her breath. Unwilling to concede to the ache in her heart that, perhaps, Vivienne had a point. 

* * *

“Inquisitor!” Josephine’s exclamation as she entered the war room was both flustered and scolding. “I… I thought you would wait for me. In my office.” 

Issala usually did, after all. Waited for Josephine to dismiss her diplomats and then walked by her side, ducking through the low ceilinged doors, until they reached the war room. 

“I’ve been informed my lack of discretion is… challenging when it comes to you.” Isssala mumbled. 

“Leliana…” Josephine muttered darkly. Issala spun one of the golden map markers in her fingers and shook her head.

“Vivienne. She’s… she’s right. I’m putting you in danger.” 

“In danger?” Josephine sputtered. “That’s… preposterous. How in the Maker’s name could you possibly…” 

Because Issala was hard. And Josie was soft, not made for loving hard things. Issala smiled, wistfully, at the ambassador. Something in her expression caused Josephine’s ire to flee. 

“Issala…” Josephine placed her papers on the table and circled it to slip to her side. One elegant, small hand rested on her bare arm, tan against gray. “We are already quite discreet, I assure you. We’re completely respectable.” 

Issala raised her eyebrows in disbelief, but Josephine simply traced her ink stained fingers over the muscles she found there. Josephine leaned in, tipping her chin up, and Issala answered the call with a gentle kiss upon her soft, sweet lips. She dropped the marker and cupped Josephine’s cheek, gratified when her lover leaned into the touch. “See?” Josephine smiled. “The soul of discretion. Nobody has even witnessed our kiss.”

“You’re trying to say that I am the soul of discretion?” Issala echoed in disbelief. “This must be that Antivan flattery Varric warned me about.” 

“No!” Josephine giggled, melted into her embrace. “Well, perhaps a little.” 

Issala pressed her lips to the sleek dark curls she adored so much and Josephine hummed softly. “I assure you, there is nowhere I feel safer than with you. So do not listen to Madame Vivienne.” 

Issala smiled, unseen by Josephine. “I’m telling her you said that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing and I don't write them nearly enough. I'm mostly all about the dwarves - which you can always find more of at [cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/). I take requests!


End file.
